Filozofuj, nie żałuj, szalej!
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 10 Vince: 'No hello kochani! <3 ''Siedział skulony pod kołdrą a wokół kręcili się jacyś robole. '''Vince: Jak widzicie trochę tutaj zdarzyło się nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. <3 Przekręcał głową. '' '''Vince:' Ciekawe co to za idota tak rozwalił w tym domku. Nie dowiemy się. Wzruszył ramionami i wyskoczył z łóżka i pochwycił za walizkę. Vince: 'Przydałoby się więc rozprostować kości co nie? :D ''Uniósł jedną rękę i wygiął się na bok. 'Vince: '''Tak, ja spędzę sobie miło czas, zawodnicy pozwiedzają i poczują ten urok PDŚ <3 ''Wyskoczył przez głowne drzwi dziwnie przebrany już w wakacyjny strój. 'Vince: '''Więc zapraszam na kolejny, nieco egzotyczny odcinek Nowicjuszy i Weteranów. <3 ''Podszedł do jakiegoś rupiecia przypominającego samolot i odlecieli. Stara bagażownia w jakimś samolocie Oczywiście by nie tracić czasu zawodnicy już spędzają lot do jakiegoś miejsca wybranego przez Vince'a. W samej bagażowni zalatuje dziwnymi aromatami starych części, gnijącego drewna i innymi pierdołami. Nie ma nidzie żadnych okien ani nic przez co panuje półmrok. '' '''Tom: '''Wreszcie Iris wypadła! Szkoda tylko, że od razu trafiliśmy do samolotu, bo chciałem sobie trochę posiedzieć w jacuzzi... Ale dobra. Teraz trzeba się przygotowywać na następne wyzwanie. ''Nagle jakaś czarna postać podeszła do niego i strzeliła mu z buta w twarz, tak że upadł na ziemię, oczywiście ryjem. <3 Stanęła mu jeszcze na kręgosłupie i zniknęła. '''< Drake: Oczywiście że to byłem ja -,-. Widziałem głosy, wiem że to przez niego byłem zagrożony, zapłaci mi za to ''lewą pięść'') Tymczasem Helen przechacała się w kółko po bagażowni, szukając czegoś co by się nadawało do jedzenia. Helen: 'Głodna jestem. ;u; '< Helen: Heh, jakimś cudem z tymi idiotami wygrałam, ale ci dranie o mało nie wyrzucili mojego chłopaka. Musimy być ostrożni...> Przechodząc zobaczyła jak czarna postać krzywdziła Toma, a potem uciekła gdzieś. Helen poszła w jego stronę i sama się dowiedziała że to był Drake (jakże by inaczej (please). Helen: 'Co ty wyrabiasz...? ''Drake spojrzał na Helen. 'Drake: '''Klepie go, nie widać..? ''Mruknął niezadowolony. 'Tom: '''Proszę, nie bij mnie! Normalnie miałbyś powód, ale w poprzednim odcinku pomogłem wygrać mojej drużynie! Poza tym ja nie głosowałem na ciebie. ''Helen pokręciła głową z ironii. 'Helen: '''Jak małe dziecko, ile ty masz lat że na taki program cię zabrali? Po za tym, gdyby nie ja to byś wybudował atrapę statku, czyli byśmy przegrali, więc nie dramatyzuj. ''Usłyszał Toma. 'Drake: '''Zamknij się, ty już się popisałeś młocie. ''Wracając do Helen. 'Drake: '''Mogę już i tak zrezygnować, bo to zaczyna nie mieć sensu... ''Wsadził głowę między kolana. Helen się... welll, wkurzyła. ;u; 'Helen: '''Słucham? Chcesz zrezygnować po dotarciu tak daleko? Serio, z tych wszystkich palantów i oszustów tylko tobie należy się ta ta kasa! Po za tym, naprawdę chcesz żeby te mięczaki zaszły wyżej od ciebie? Wtedy nie zostaniesz na lodzie, moja w tym głowa. ''Złapała go za tył koszuli i uniosła na wysokość swojej głowy. 'Helen: '''Radzę ci się ze mną zgodzić. Albo cię tu zostawię, pamiętaj kogo mam w rodzinie, kapisi? ''Drake się lekko...przeraził. '''< Drake: Nie wiedziałęm że Helen potrafi być taka...straszna. o_O > Drake: 'Prawie mnie wywalili, gdyby nie statuetka nie było by mnie tu. Teraz jeśli przegram, prawdopodobnie wylece, jak mam nie rezygnować...? ''Helen puściła go, a ten padł plackiem na podłogę. 'Helen: '''Zamiast rezygnować, wygrywaj, bo równa się to nietykalność. Wyrzucajmy tych silnych, a miernoty zostawmy na koniec. Czy taki układ jest lepszy od rezygnacji? Według mnie tak, podzielasz to zdanie? ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Nie wiem, ja już niczego nie rozumiem. ;( ''Zaczął walić głową o ziemię. Helen znowu go złapała. 'Helen: 'Żal mi patrzeć jak się tak walisz o ziemię. Wiesz, powiem prostym językiem. Zostaniesz tutaj dla mnie? Zrobiła maślane oczka.... xD 'Drake: '''Eh...no dobra. ;u; ''Helen przestała robić maślane oczka. Pocałowała Drake'a w policzek i postawiła na ziemię delikatnie. 'Helen: '''I dobrze dla ciebie. <3 ''Poszła sobie... gdzieśtam. (please) Annie przeciągnęła się, było dość ciasno. '''Annie: Co za denny program! Nawet nie mogę sobie zrobić makijażu... Baj de łej, nie żebym podsłuchiwała, ale... tylko dla sprostowania, ja nie głosowałam w poprzednim odcinku, bo nie zdążyłam! Ebony popchnęła Annie po czym spadła i od razu zrobiło się więcej miejsca <3 Ebony: 'Grr.. Pusuń się! To ja powinnam lecieć z tą pi*dą Pearl do Paryża! Ugh, to jasne ,że powiedziała ,że nie lubi Pyrki, ździ*a zrobi dosłownie wszystko bym nie wygrała. Phi, zjadam takie pindy na śiadanie. ''Ebony zaczęła przeglądać się w lusterlu i poprawiać swoje seksi afro. Tom postanowił uciec przed Drake'iem. Schował się w innej części bagażowni. '''Tom: ''Ale fajnie było w Paryżu. Kupiłem sobie kilka fajnych rzeczy.'' Wkurwiona Annie wytrąciła lusterko Ebony kopniakiem. (Pokój zwierzeń)Annie: No dobra, można być poje*anym, ale bez przesady, ok? Poszła sobie na drugi koniec bagażowni. Tom: Ech, nikt mnie nie rozumie. Rozumiał mnie jedynie Garry, ale on wypadł. Ech... Idę porozmawiać z Drake'iem. Podszedł do Drake'a. Tom: 'Dobra, wytłumaczę ci tą sytuację. ''Drake zerknął na niego..., nic nie powiedział, jednak wyraz twarzy mówił: No gadaj. 'Tom: '''A więc tak. Ja na ciebie nie głosowałem, Helen też na pewno nie. Pearl musiała kogoś włączyć do głosowania i podejrzewam tą drużynę Celestii. ''Drake zrobił facepalma. 'Drake: '''Przecież ja to wiem... ''Westchnął. 'Drake: '''Słuchaj. Nie jest wkurwiony bo wiem że na mnie nie zagłosowałeś, jestem wkurwiony bo przez twój głos padł remis i przez to mało o niewyleciałem. Widziałem głosy ;_;. '''Tom: '''Trzeba było się pozbyć Iris. Nie wiem, czemu doszła tak daleko.... Poza tym każdy chciał, żebym na kogoś głosował. Nie będę ich wymieniać, ale dużo ich było. A właśnie, dzięki że dałeś mi spokój i nie mówiłeś, żeby na kogoś zagłosować. '''Drake: '''Jasne..., a to że cię namiawiali do głosów, cóż, jesteś między młotem a kowadłem. Jest 3 vs 3 i jesteś jeszcze ty i Keira... ''Mruknął. Tom usiadł na skrzynce. 'Tom: '''Niestety... Jak dojdę do finałowej 5 to będzie wielki sukces. Chyba, że uda mi się dołączyć do kogoś, ale to bardzo trudne. '''Drake: '''Ehh... ''I zapadła długa cisza... ;u; Tymczasem Tom zobaczył godzinę na swoim zegarku kupionym w Paryżu. ;u;. 'Tom: '''Zaraz wylądujemy. Jak myślisz, kto wypadnie? '''Drake: '''Pewnie ja... ''Powiedział wyraźnie zdołowany. 'Tom: '''A wg. mnie Keira. Coraz mniej robi w wyzwaniach. To przez nią przegraliście. Jak w tym wyzwaniu też nic nie będzie robiła to wypadnie, no cóż. '''Drake: '''Tylko, że to ja ostatnio bym wyleciał gdyby nie statuetka... '''Tom: '''Skoro miałeś szczęście to znaczy, że powinieneś dalej grać. Ciekawe, kto ci dał statuetkę... Chyba, że sam znalazłeś. ''Uśmiechnął się lekko. 'Drake: '''Znalazłem w domku ekipy. ;) '''Tom: '''Ciągle chodzisz do domku ekipy czy tylko po ostatnim odcinku poszłeś? I ciekawe czy to ta sama statuetka, jaka miała Celestia... ''Helen z daleka gapiła się na ich rozmowę i zrobiła tylko roll oczami. '''< Helen: Phi, Tom nie wygląda mi na takiego co by zrobił coś złego. Jest zbyt... cieniasowaty. Jeśli Drake nie powie czegoś co nie powinien, nie ma co się martwić. ;u; > Drake: 'Niee....znalazłem zupełnie na początku, kiedy w pierwszym odcinku dostarczałem wam jedzenie do stołówki. ;u; ''Mruknął ciszej. Nagle rozległ się dżwięk. '''Vince: '''Tu mówi wasz kapitan moi kochani! Jesteśmy na miejscu i za chwilę podlecimi do stredfy zrzutu! <3 Miłego lotu i napawania się widokami. <3 '''Ebony: Zaraz.. jakie do cholery strefy zrzutu. Nagle otworzyły się klapy i zawodnicy jak i wszelkiego rodzaju śmieci z samolotu leciały sobie swowolnie w dół. <3 Jakaś tam plaża, Hawaje (Jeśli jeszcze chcecie możecie pisać tylko i wyłącznie w tym nagłówku.) Zawodnicy rozbili się na plaży. Każdy był z lekka oszołomiony po locie. Sam prowadzący przybył nieco póżniej. Vince: '''I jak widoki? <3 '''Celestia: Jak wypierniczę ci kopa sam się przekonasz! Odrzuciła wściekle jakieś wieko. Annie: Moment.. a co to za cudne miejsce? <3 Vince: '''No kraina kokosów, wulkanów i czegoś tam jeszcze.. Hawaje. <3 No skoro dotarliśmy wcześniej niż plan zakładał macie chwilę na spędzenie czasu na plaży. Tylko się za bardzo nie rozleniwcie przed zadaniem bowiem jest szereg niespodzianek. <3 '''Drake: '''Uhh.. '''Vince: '''Co jest? :< '''Drake: Już przeczuwam jakieś nieszczęście ;u; Vince: 'Co racja to racja. No... to za ileś tam się widzimy. <3 '< Drake: Nienawidzę ciepła... > Drake zniesmaczony poszedł usiąść pod jakąś palmę. Tymczasem Tom usiadł sobie pod inną palmą. '''Tom: '''Ale gorąco... Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani